Ice in her veins, Death is her name
by batgurl10198
Summary: I do not own Homestuck or the Song "Oh Death". Warning: Smut/Lemon ahead!


_Ooooh OOOH Death. _

_Ooh Death. _

_Oooh OOOH Death. _

_Wont you spare me over another? _

Why you were here? No clue. All you knew was the guards were dragging you away to your death. When you glanced around, most either averted their gazes elsewhere or glared at you. You simply rolled your odd eyes, as you forcefully continued your way to the throne room.

_But what is this that I can see,_

_With Ice cold hands_

_Taken hold of me? _

You were an oddity among both Trolls and Humans. Naturally, you were born a troll but most considered you mutant mainly because A. the fact you had a Wolf tail, B. your ears were more canine than either species, C. Your abilities and hunting skills surpassing anyone else yet in your lifetime. However, most importantly: Your eyes and blood. Your eyes were that of a wolf's by structure and the only thing with color being the middle, showing your Ice colored blood. That's right, Ice. You were the first and only troll with blood with the color of Ice itself. Hence these helped gave you the name "The Winter Wolf" though you had respectively earned her name Fenrianis Iceblood, though most who actually knew you simply called you "Fenria" or "Fenria Iceblood".

Soon the guards had pushed you inside the throne room; you stumbled to the floor, hearing the clink and clang of your own armor against the floor and your **LONG** black _(But amazingly soft and fluffy)_ hair completely covering you like a child hiding under the blankets. As the smell of blood hit your senses, you resisted the urge to go feral and Hunt until it was out of her system with almost all your might. You soon turned your gaze up, pushing some hair out of your face as he heard a dark and wicked chuckle.

"Well, looks like the MOTHERFUCKER FINALLY CAME," The Grand Highblood, said with a twisted grin, grabbing a club and slowly making his way to you.

_When God is Gone _

_And the Devil takes hold. _

_Who will have mercy on your soul?_

However, you quickly snapped out of your thoughts, seeing, as your executioner was right in front of you. You could feel your naturally pale grey skin pale more as he leaned down and lifted you by your hair. You held back a small yelp from the pain as you looked into his purple eyes. He seemed to analyze you from what you could tell. He lifted his club and yet you calmed down, expecting the end. You closed your eyes when he swung at you, but…it did not hit. You soon opened your eyes again to find the spikes of the club centimeters from your face. You looked into his eyes to see the orange had turned back to yellow. Both yours and his eyes still slightly narrowed, slowly setting you down.

_Oooh OOOH Death_

_Oooh OOOH Death _

_Oh Death _

_Oh Death _

"Your name," GHB said in a low but almost soft tone.

You simply smiled, fixing your hair you said, "Fenria, Fenria Iceblood".

Now he seemed to arch a brow at you this time, "Give me one good reason WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU NOW MOTHERFUCKER! YOU TRESPASSED INTO **MY** TERRITORY!"

You simply gave him a chuckle, "I could give you a variety of reasons. The question is: Why **wouldn'**t you kill me?"

He was at a loss for words almost. He had to admit, it was a good question with a tough answer **he** had to find. Honestly, he was not sure completely sure why he had stopped when he did, but he had done so anyway. He thought of how to answer her question. Could it be he did not want to lose the one thing that did not completely fear him? On the other hand, perhaps he did not want to lose such an entertaining rival in power.

It was true he found it entertaining when they encountered each other, be it in or outside of each other's territories. The duo would fight or have a competition as usual to see who was better, it was fun, and when it ended _(Usually in a tie),_ and they parted and continued their lives outside the rivalry. She was the first and **only** troll with the Ice Blood, making her practically as untouchable as himself due to her unpredictable powers and abilities. One thing was for sure though, she could certainly control water and ice easily, and also from her physical prowess and wolf like abilities, she was one of the greatest hunters and warriors. Finally, over a few minutes, he gave her a simple answer, trying **not** to get a headache.

_Oooh OOOH Death_

"Power, Money, perhaps fame, and glory LIKE THE OTHER MOTHER FUCKS", was his answer to her.

_No wealth,_

_No Ruin,_

_No Silver, _

_Or gold._

Fenria chuckled once more and shook her head, "Nope on all of them. I actually came for you," she said with another soft smile as she stepped closer to the troll who towered over herself, but keeping eye contact.

(Warning! Incoming Smut/Lemon!)

He forced most of his blush down, though his cheeks still tinted purple as he looked down at her. "What?" he said in confusion. The Grand Highblood was not sure how to take it, though a few dirty thoughts did come to mind, but others did of well, of competitions and possibly their final match.

Fenria's smile soon turned into a slight smirk, "You can't say you haven't thought about it, you know what I mean", she said as her tone soon turned almost sultry.

The Grand Highblood's blush deepened slightly, now knowing exactly what he means. He then grinned once more and gently tilted Fenria's head up.

"I do believe so now MOTHERFUCKER," he said with a chuckle as he lowered himself until crashing his lips onto hers.

Fenria eagerly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her body, dropping the club, and letting it roll to who knows where of the throne room. Both deepened the kiss, suddenly though he shoved his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance, Fenria began to rip off his clothing as he did to her and her armor. Soon the duo was only in their undergarments, with you sitting on top of him as he sat in his throne. Yet your cold body was pinned to his, making him shudder and growl in slight pleasure.

It was odd how he seemed to be the only person who actually enjoyed your naturally cold body, but you liked it nonetheless. You could soon feel his large hands beginning to rub your tender flesh, one traveling south while the other went north. You shudder yourself, feeling a pale blue blush burning on your face as one quickly removed your bra while the other removed your panties, leaving you completely vulnerable to his gaze and himself. You moan softly as you feel his hand beginning to massage your large breasts but it soon became louder as he rubbed your nook. You grip onto his shoulders softly as he continued harder making you moan louder and become hotter and wetter under his touch. GHB grinned at this, soon, beginning to take off the last of his clothing, revealing his huge bulge.

"Suck on it," he ordered. You only gave a nod as you lowered yourself until you eventually had it in front of you. You licked it teasingly, earning a shudder of pleasure from him. You smirked slightly, soon putting it in your mouth you began to suck on his massive bulge while your tongue massaged it, now getting some growls and faint moans of pleasure. You sucked harder, beginning to bob your head and deep-throat it, almost making you gag from how deep it went and the size, but there was still a lot left of it. So with free hands, you rubbed what you could not get into your mouth, making him growl and moan your name loudly. Soon though he came, you took in the majority of it but there was still some dripping out of your mouth and onto your body. You smiled and went back up; suddenly he grabbed onto your horns and rubbed them, now making you moan his name loudly. He grinned once more as he continued until your nook was soaking wet. He positioned himself and over him, your blush now the color of your blood, you shudder in excitement. You moaned loudly as his bulge entered you in both massive pleasure and pain, making you arch your back and grip onto his hair tightly.

A low growl of pleasure easily told you how much he was pleasured, keeping still for a second or two before moving again but softer surprisingly enough to you. Eventually as the pain turned to pleasure, you moaned louder and louder until they border lined screaming as the pleasure only intensified. Moans and growls filled the air and echoed through the throne room as you two continued, going faster, and rougher with each other. For a moment, you thought the whole hive would know from how loud two were. Suddenly you screamed his name in pleasure and he loudly growled yours as you both came. Genetic material dripping out as he pulled out and let you rest on him, both of you breathing heavily. It took a while as you slowly regained your breath, and the effects subdued. You could tell he still was in a slight after shock but you did not care.

Soon getting out of his grip, you soon re-clothed yourself. Soon you caught sight of his club, tilting your head slightly as you made your way over to it, noticing the blood on it before you looked back at the Grand Highblood and smiled, he smiled back.

(End of Smut/Lemon)

-Time Skip!-

Smiling to yourself, you walked to the Throne room, hearing screams of pain and terror on your way. You pushed the door open, but closed it behind you when you entered, blood once again hitting your senses as you made your way towards your loving Matesprite. He smiled as he saw you, dressed in some of the finer of your new cloths.

"What's the motherfucking occasion?" GHB asked with a gentle smile, a smile only you were allowed to see.

You simply smiled and chuckled, "It's a special day you see", you said as you stepped toward him.

He felt tense though he was not sure why, it was not they are anniversary, was not either of their birthdays either, and their own little miracles had not arrived yet. So what could it be, he wondered.

You soon stopped in front of him, smiling as she asked, "Do you know what I want the most?"

He was a bit shocked by the question, but simply asked, "What will satisfy you lil'mama?"

_Nothing satisfies but…_

With a flick of your wrist, a blade of ice appeared in your hand, and you soon used it to pierce his heart. You gave an Ice cold, but loving smile as the last thing he heard and you replied,

"_Your Soul."_

_Oooh OOOH Death_

_Well I am Death,_

_No one can excel. _

_I'll open the door to Heaven or __**Hell**__._

_Oooh OOH Death _

_Oooh OOOH Death _

_My name is Death and the end is… _

_Here _


End file.
